Velius Flynn/History
Background Early life Flynn was born and raised on the small collection of islands called the Haven and a member of the Tinkerers. Since he was young, Flynn was bright, curious and inventive, always looking for ways to help his diminished tribe regrow. While out in the forest, he came across and curious Changewing, whom he eventually befriended and named Shimmer. Some time later, a Speed Stinger wound up on the Haven via a trade ship. Flynn hid the little dragon from his tribe and named it Milo. However, Flynn was concerned that his tribe was not yet ready to accept dragons and instead chose to leave the Haven with Shimmer and Milo in search of new ideas and ways to help his tribe. Night Riders Whilst out collecting flowers for Shimmer, Flynn was ambushed by Sigrid Henderson of the Stormchasers, who believed him to be an ally of Baldr Armstrong. However, Flynn assured her that he had never heard of Baldr and Sigrid believed his claims. The pair eventually decided to become traveling partners. Over the course of their travels, the pair wound up on Berk in need of supplies and tools. Sigrid and Shimmer snuck into the village to steal the supplies they needed, since the group believed Berk still killed dragons, but Sigrid was injured when she was discovered. Flynn began to treat her wound, but they were found by the Berk dragon riders. After sorting out the misunderstanding, Sigrid and Flynn were welcomed into the village and Sigrid's wound was properly treated. They stayed at Berk for some time, receiving a tour of their dragon academy while letting the Berk riders examine their dragons, but were forced to flee when both Baldr and Dagur of the Berserkers arrived on Berk for Stormfront. However, some time later, Sigrid and Stormfront were captured by Baldr while out hunting. Informed of Smog, Sigrid's pet Smothering Smokebreath, of this, he launched a rescue mission to save them. While Shimmer and Milo went to free Sigrid, Flynn freed Stormfront and the other abused dragons of the Stormchasers, leading to mass panic and chaos. During the chaos, Flynn was confronted by Baldr, who had become jealous over Flynn's relationship with Sigrid and tried to kill him. Shimmer moved in between them and took the blow while Flynn's finger slipped on his crossbow, impaling Baldr twice. Though they managed to escape Stormchaser Island, Shimmer succumbed to her wounds and died, much to Flynn's horror and despair. Upon returning to the Haven, Flynn chose to bury Shimmer where they first met and insisted on digging the entire grave by himself. After tearfully saying goodbye, Flynn buried his dragon. In the weeks that followed, the Tinkerers warmed up the idea of accepting dragons and even set up their own academy with Sigrid as their headmaster. Flynn however, still mourned over Shimmer. When Sigrid finally convinced him to come out for a day, the pair discovered a Stone of Good Fortune in his satchel. However, the stone immediately exploded, revealing that it was actually a Changewing egg. Flynn tearfully embraced Shimmer's hatchling and named her Fortuna, whom he raised and trained. Some time later, Stormfront disappeared, causing Sigrid great worry. Flynn tried to comfort her and they later passed the time with Sigrid teaching him traditional archery, with little success. Unable to ignore the growing feelings he had for her, Flynn confessed his love for Sigrid, who to his surprise reciprocated. Several days later, Stormfront returned with five Skrill eggs in tow. Eventually, Flynn confessed his feelings for Sigrid and the two were married. Storm's Edge In the following years, Flynn trained three additional dragons: Amberwing the Deathsong, Hothead the Windstrike and Sweet Scent the Snaptrapper. However, their island home was eventually besieged by a Berserker fleet led by Dagur, who was keen on taking Sigrid's Titan Skrill. At his suggestion, the Berk Vikings were contacted and asked for their help. Through his and Sigrid's coordination, the island was successfully evacuated to Berk, where Flynn and his tribe proceeded to live from then on. Despite being offered to join their group at Dragon's Edge, Flynn declined with Sigrid, deciding to help his people adjust and settle in first. Additionally, he decided to dedicate his time to researching scientific applications of dragons with non-fire breaths. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z